Not Just Another LilyJames Fic
by goth hamster
Summary: Yeah,Yeah, we all have heard the story before. I just add a little bit of my own twist to the story. Rated T for language. LEJP duh! not the best summary but definitey accurate!PLease! Read it! REVIEW TOO!my summaries are crap but my stories aren't!
1. Your Royal Highness

Another Lily James Fic!

Disclaimer: I own many things but, unfortunately, I

do not own the rights to Harry Potter otherwise I

would not be spending time on this but be publishing

it in a leather-bound volume.

Dedicated to my beta, she has no end to her

generosity, well she does but read her fanficton: The

Adventures of Abu, she deserves a million reviews!

(A/N: my beta wrote that)

Your Royal Highness

James readjusted his glasses and sighed. 'Lily, thought the raven haired chaser, 'why don't you just fall for me and be done with it?' He slammed his book shut. "DAMMIT! Why not?" James shouted.  
"Dammit, shut up!" Sirius shouted back from his perch on the couch arm in the common room.  
"Siriusly! Well OK so I'm not trying to read but certain others might!" James eyed Sirius with scepticism. Sirius shrugged. "Fine! So its right before the holidays and no one is reading or even making an attempt… but it was worth a shot!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Fine, so maybe I just like shouting at you!"  
"That's better."  
"Yes your royal highness! Of course your royal highness! Whatever your royal highness!"  
"Not to interrupt Sirius being sarcastic- I mean breathing- but… that Sirius joke is dead, rotting, and living in Peter's shoe.", Remus interjected.  
"Oh that's what that is!" There was a moment's pause as everyone stared at Peter in utter disbelief and marvelled at his stupidity.  
"joke... that was a joke..." Peter said after a pause.  
James took off his glasses and rubbed his temples.  
"Peter: he was kidding. Sirius: shut up before I box your ears. Remus… do… whatever you were doing before Peter made that ridiculous comment. I plan on going back to staring off in to space with a book in front of me pretending that I'm doing something useful..."he trailed off.  
Lily walked by the Marauders, talking animatedly to Pearl, her best friend. James sighed wistfully. He gazed at her, his eyes slightly out of focus. Lily glanced over. "Bug off creep!" She sang. Pearl glanced over to see who she was talking to. She pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows.  
"James, do us all a favour, hmm? Maybe, oh, I don't know… get a life! It's dead annoying that you just think that single bloody every girl is just, there for your convenience! Oh! And Sirius? Stop looking at girls like their a effing piece of meat!", the hot-tempered brunette said.  
"But it's such beautiful meat!" , protested Sirius while brushing his suave black hair out of his eyes.  
"Ugh!", Lily and Pearl groaned in unison.  
"Sirius! You too! Get a life!"  
"Who me?", he replied innocently. He put his hands over his heart and looked mortally offended. Pearl took this opportunity to push him off the arm of the couch he was sitting on. "Hey!" came as a muffled reply from somewhere under a mass quantities of pillows. Apparently, Remus had been practising conjuring. Remus' face was under a lot of strain, as he tried not to laugh, whilst digging through the pillows, trying to find Sirius. Peter looked confused.  
Lily and Pearl chuckled and continued their talk as they strode away from the Marauders. James frowned in Sirius general direction  
"You deserved it."  
"I know but that girl is HOT!" James glared suspiciously at Sirius.  
"Pearl, not Lily! I'd never take uh… I suppose you could call her your girl…"  
"Good! If you did, we can expect for you to wake up in the Hospital Wing!"  
"Ooh! Protective are we?" Sirius tutted.  
"Shut up Sirius." That was Remus. "Believe it or not, girls are actually intelligent and I actually agree with them. You can really act like a git sometimes you know!"  
Now Sirius just looked confused. "What's with you, mate? You sound like one of those women's right activists! Why are you suddenly acting like this?"  
"Because in dealing with Lily during prefect meetings I realised that she had a point."  
"Oh."  
"And James? You'd pick up Lily a lot faster if you would just treat her like a human being. I'm out of here!" Remus then retreated to he Boys' Dormitories.  
"What a load of CRAP!"  
"No, I wouldn't count on it, "James looked thoughtful, "Remus might have a point there. I keep on treating her like she some sort of alien."  
"Girls are HUMAN!"  
"Padfoot?"  
"Yes?"  
"Get a life."  
"Where?"

(the next morning)

An owl tapped in the distance. A window creaked open, Lily shivered. "Hello?" she shouted. "Is anyone ho-"  
"Not in your head. It's all empty space."  
"WHAT? WHO? WHAT? WHAT? WHO WHO? WHOSE THERE?"  
"Get UP! Lily? I'm warning you!"  
Lily, over her scare, snuggled deeper under the covers. Pearl thought for a moment.  
"I'll tell James Potter that you said that you'd go out with him!"  
Lily rolled out of bed and jumped into fighters' stance (With her eyes still closed).  
"I'M UP! YOU EVEN SPEAK TO JAMES POTTER IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, AND I SWEAR THAT I SHALL SET UP A BLIND DATE WITH YOU AND SIRIUS!"  
Pearl's face contorted into one of utter disgust.  
"Ew. Ew, and EW! Lily, that's just, just… disgusting! Ew!" Pearl pretended to wail for a minute or so.  
"What's on our schedules today?" Lily said after the fake sobbing ceased.  
"Well, If we can get down to breakfast," Pearl then obviously coughed, "I might find out. Oh, and by the way, you got some post."  
"Really? who's it from?"  
"You want the truth or the comforting lie?" Lily sighed and looked impatient.  
"Fine then, ready for it?" Lily glared.  
"No bloody idea!" Lily shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
Pearl whipped a letter out in front of Lily, missing the end of her nose by millimetres. "Here."  
"Err… thanks. I think…" Lily grabbed her wand, waved it, and said some inaudible phrase. It opened.  
"Read it aloud!"  
"Fine. Whatever." she cleared her throat  
"Dearest Lily,

I do believe that I owe you an apology. You have no idea how it feels for me to be apologising. It is very hard. I do not have very much practice. You may have noticed by now that there us no signature at the bottom. There won't be until you read the entire letter. I'm sorry. It was for necessary reasons. I have not treated you very fairly and I did not realise it. I did not realise it until a friend pointed out to  
me that I have not been very fair to you or the rest of your gender. I already know that you are a feminist and are for equal rights. I am now willing to accept that. I am sorry if you don't accept my apology but it is easy to understand why considering the circumstances. My friends and I will take full responsibility for what we have done in the past and now will try to change our ways. If you still don't love me, at least don't consider me as an enemy anymore. With just as much love as before,

James Potter?""What?"  
Lily blinked.  
Pearl blinked.  
"I could get so much money for this, it could make headlines, 'James Potter Apologises! Thousands awed!"

"Lot's of money."

(minutes later in boys' dorm)"YOU DID WHAT?""Padfoot get a grip! I apologised! It was long due! "  
"Damn straight!" Remus interjected from under his cocoon of blankets.  
"Lupins awake!"  
"But a Potter NEVER regrets!"  
"That's wrong it's that an elephant never forgets"  
"Moony, shut up! I'm adapting it to the situation."  
"No! You don't tell Moony to shut up! Sirius, you shut up!"  
"Don't tell me what to do!"  
"Don't be such a baby!""I'll be a baby if I want to!"  
"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! STOP SHOUTING AT PRONGS FOR SOMETHING HE SHOULD HAVE DONE A LONG TIME AGO! I THINK THAT IF YOU HAD ANY KIND OF DECENCY, YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR PEARL CHANG! THAT WAY THEY BOTH MIGHT ACTUALLY ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU EXIST WHEN YOU ARE BEING SOMETHING OTHER THAT A STUPID GIT TO LAUGH AT! IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE FACT THAT YOU ARE A MATE OF MINE, I WOULD PROBABLY IGNORE YOU EXCEPT WHEN I WOULD TAKE A BREAK FROM THAT TO POINT AND LAUGH AT YOU! YOU ARE A ROYAL PAIN SOMETIMES AND DO NOT REALISE, I HOPE, THAT YOU ARE BEING ONE OF THE MOST CRUDE PEOPLE IN OUR OWN VAST GALAXY! SOME DAYS I REALLY WISH THAT YOU WERE JUST A SPINELESS WIMP! WISH THAT YOU'D BE A MERE SHADOW OF YOUR EXISTING SELF!"  
"One breath. Impressive..."  
"Did you hear one thing that I just said?"  
"Quite possibly..."  
"Sirius…"  
"I love you too Jamsie."

**a/n:** first fic so play nice! please review! i don't care whether its flames or what just review.


	2. Lily's Fate

Not Another Lily Jams Fic Chapter 2 Lily's Fate 

(sirius pov)

LilyOh god…  
She is going his way.  
Oh shit. That means Remus was right: if you respect a girl then they'll come at you in flocks.  
Well that's just great. Now I owe Moony a galleon.  
Damn.  
I wanna hear this.

(james pov)

"Hello Lily."  
"Hi"  
Don't say anything stupid.  
"Did you get my letter?"  
Good James. Very Good. Very Civilised. Not prickish at all."Why yes, in fact, I did." Must restart brain. I'm stalling. "Err…. What did you think of it?" Did that sound impatient?  
"Very eloquent." Must resist asking…  
"What do you think of my new philosophy?"  
Wait does that sound like I think of girls as a philosophy?  
"I never knew that you listened to Remus when he talked to you. But now I see that you even took notes!"  
Shit.

(peter pov)

Great.  
Just bloody great.  
All I do is walk in to the common room.  
I see Lily smiling at James rather impishly.  
Remus with his "I-hope-he-learned-a-lesson" face.  
I see Sirius beaming like he just won a galleon.  
I ask what I missed.  
And what does dear old Prongsie do?  
He breaks my nose!  
Now I'm stuck in the hospital wing with our crazy school nurse.  
Just great.

(lily pov)

"That's cruel, Evans, that's just cruel." His words echo in my head. Was I too mean?  
My instinct says no but my conscience says yes. Should I really give him a try?  
Pearl and I are really well known as the most modest girls at school. When my acquaintances ask me out I say that I don't have time. That's true. Pearl says the same thing. I am constantly studying. Studying and writing and being presiding officer of Charms Club and being secretary for Defence Against the Dark Arts Club and all of my prefect duties…  
Pearl has a type of asthma that magic can't cure. Yet she is a brilliant quidditch player. Between practice and treatment, being alternate presiding officer for DADA Club, a recruiting officer for the Charms club,and being a straight outstanding student, she's swamped. We could make time with motivation I suppose…

(james pov)

Score! Lily just sealed her fate.  
She will be forced to go out with me. I asked her out again and instead of saying flat-out no, she said that she'd go out with me when pigs flew,frogs croaked the ABC's, and Snivilus gets a bad grade on a potion.  
Remus noted that that's not much of an improvement.  
I note that I can force those things to happen.  
Lily said that Snape had to get a bad grade on a potion.  
She never said that it had to be his fault… Excellent.

**a/n: yay! chapter 2! sorry so short... I will probably be updating in spurts. sorry. i will try to get at least 3 more chapters up by New Years but no garuntees! review!  
**


	3. POV lily

Chapter 3:

Lily's Fate

Phase 1

"I hope that you realise that we should all be put in padded, locked rooms somewhere safe with big strong men to keep us from hurting ourselves."  
"Shut up, Moony. I'm trying to work here, "James muttered absently.  
"We are the big strong men."  
"Yea. Right Sirius. We are four 16 year old kids one of average height and weight, one that's tall and skinny, one that tall and average, and one that is short and fat."  
"Shut up you two," James whispered as loud as possible without actually speaking at regular tone.  
"You shut up! I'm stuck here in the cold wearing nothing but pyjamas and an invisibility cloak in the middle of the night so that you can set up an explosive acid reaction in Snape's cauldron... and Peter is sleeping on my shoulder! ... And he drools!"

at potions the next day(pearls pov)

James looks nervous.  
I wonder what's up...  
Remus looks tired.  
He usually does.  
Peter looks half awake.  
What's new?  
HE looks energised like he does when he's waiting to prank someone.  
I refuse to say his name.  
The stupid idiot keeps asking me out.  
He is kinda cute though...  
Oh. My. God.  
I did not just think that.  
'Pearl will you go out with me?'  
He always asks me.  
I always reject him.  
He always tries to look as though he doesn't care.  
I see past him though.  
He cares.  
Oh. My. God.  
I did not just try to analyse Sirius.  
Did I just say his name?  
ew.

(remus pov)

mind-numbing...Potions. Is. Mind. Numbing...  
What boring tedium.  
Is tedium a word?  
I wonder if there is a potion to cure Were-wolf.  
Or at least the pain.  
I wonder if there is a safe dose of wolfs-bane that can be taken that makes me harmless.  
That'd be nice.  
Until then, I'm bored.  
If there is a draught of peace and a draught of sleep, is there a draught of boredom.  
Maybe we're making it.  
That'd explain a lot.  
I'm tired.  
Note to self: kill James.  
He dragged me around all night with Peter drooling on my shoulder.  
Soooo... Tired...

(dialouge)

"Moony wake up!"  
"Huh?"  
"It's about to go off!"  
"What's gonna go off?"  
"Snape's cauldron!"  
"Oh. Right." 

(lily pov)

Ugh.  
Him.  
Jame-Potter.  
Why did I almost slip up and call him James?  
That's gross.  
And disturbing.  
What's up with me?  
Him.  
Ugh.

(sirius pov)

She's so hot.  
Pearl.  
Thinking about her makes me happy.  
mmm...  
Happy...  
Great.  
Moony's falling asleep again.  
"Moony. Moony! Moony wake up! There's a thousand naked girls behind you!"  
"Go 'way Sirius!"  
Fine.  
Be that way.

(lily pov)

Professor Slughorn is boring.  
I never noticed before but he has the tonal quality of a metronome.  
He just keeps going on and on and on...  
Wow.  
I, Lily Evans, just insulted a teacher.Even if it was in my head, that was a first.  
Can a person tell there sub-conscious to shut-up?  
I can try.  
"Shut up!"  
Did I just say that out loud?  
Based on the looks people are giving me I'd have to say yes.  
Now see what you've gotten me in to you stupid sub-conscious!  
Oh dear.  
I think Professor Slughorn heard me say shut up and thought that I was talking about him.  
Not again.

(james pov)

Wait.  
Did Lily, Lily, the friend of all teachers everywhere no matter what, just tell a teacher to shut up?  
Wow.  
I think she's picking up on my Prongsie-vibes.  
God I love her.  
Step number one for Operation: LilyJames effective in 5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Boom!

(peter pov)

Boom.  
Silence.  
Laughter.  
Screams.  
What on Earth did I miss?  
Probably Marauders stuff.  
Hmmm...  
Hey! I know! That must be what we were doing last night when they broke me out of the Hospital Wing!  
What were we doing again?  
I think I fell asleep...  
Oh well...  
I guess I'll find out soon.

(remus pov)

What!  
What'd I miss?  
All I remember is Sirius saying something about naked girls, and then a loud explosion.  
I can't believe that I fell asleep in class! It'll be all over the school!  
Stupid Rita Skeeter and the acid that she spreads!  
Acid…  
Acid! The acid-base reaction we set up!  
"Oh. My. Bloody. Coughing. Hell... I had no idea that we would wreak this much havoc-"  
Hand + Sirius + Mouth Me saying something I shouldn't  
"weeeee didn't do aaaaanyyyythiiiiing!"  
"Right."

(lily pov)

Well this probably distracted Professor Slughorn from verbally assaulting me. Unfortunately, I think that this is also giving me an allergic reaction, "this" being the result of someone's cauldron blowing up. I wonder who's. The smoke from the explosion is too dammed thick for me to see. I'll ask Pearl. "Psst... Pearl! Who's cauldron blew this time?" She seems to be in too much shock. I'll try poking her.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
"S-Snape's" I can't tell whether she's stuttering with joy, laughter, surprise, or what.  
Omigod!  
The smoke!  
Her asthma!  
That's one of the triggers!  
Shit!

(dialouge)

"Excuse Me! Coming through! Move it!"  
"What's the matter?""That's Lily!"  
"EVERYBODY MOVE!"  
"Thanks whoever you are!"  
"It's me!""Sirius!""What?""It's Pear! She passed out! Her asthma! I dropped my wand in the explosion and I can't find my way to get her to the hospital wing!""Pearl!"

**a/n: thanks to my lovely beta without whom i never would have had to correct all of her corrections! thanks Vomit! luv u!**  



	4. Excitement! lily's fate phase 1part 2

Not Just Another Lily James Fic

Chapter 4

Lily's Fate Phase 1 part 2

Sirius grabbed absently until he found Lily's shoulder. "I'm here. Hand me Pearl. Take my wand. It won't work as well of course, but it might do something!""Thanks... DISTRASMOKEN!" A bright yellow light shot out of Sirius's wand. A few blind seconds passed. The smoke started to clear a little bit. They made a break for the door. Sirius, even with Pearl's added weight, ran faster than Lily. Must be adrenaline... he thought ruefully. Sirius skidded to a halt at the door, having run out of hands to open it. "Lily!... Do something!"  
"ALOHAMORA!... DOORADAAJARA!"  
"Thanks!"  
They ran out the door. Right in to Peter.  
"WHATDIDIMISS?"  
"SHUT UP PETER! Lily! Run as fast as you can to the infirmary! Get Poppy! She's younger than the head nurse so she's faster! Go!"  
"You can run faster than me!"  
"Go! You're less out of breath than I am!"  
"Right!"  
Lily ran off. "Peter! Run to Dumbledore's office! Get him down here!" Sirius paused for a moment then pulled a very small phoenix feather out of his back pocket." Give him this. Say that Sirius needs him now in the Potions corridor. Go!"  
Peter shuffle-ran off. Sirius leaned over Pearl. "C'mon Pearl! Wake up! Please Pearl!" He grabbed Pearl wrist and stared at his watch. He counted pulses. Irregular beats. "Oh, shit!" He punched the wall. Blood ran down the wall and his hand. Sirius didn't even notice. He held Pearl's hand close to his heart and prayed looking at the floor in front of him. He looked around trying to find a magi-medi kit. He didn't see one. what he did see though was Peter's wand. He must have dropped it when Lily and I ran into him. Thank you God or whoever you are! "ENERVATE!"  
Pearl's fingers twitched.  
Her eyelids flickered.  
She coughed.  
Her chest lifted...  
And fell...  
And lifted...  
And-  
Sirius heard a screech of rubber on stone. He looked up to see Lily with her sneakers practically smoking. "Miss Evans! Don't run!", He heard Ms. Pomfrey call from around the corner.  
"No disrespect intended but SHUT UP! MY BEST FRIEND HAS JUST FAINTED-NO-PASSED OUT IN A POTIONS EXPLOSION! SHE IS NOT BREATHING! I'LL DAMN WELL RUN IF I WANT TO!"  
Ms. Pomfrey jogged around the corner. "Sirius! I should have known what did you do to her?"  
"Revive her."  
"humph" she said by way of reply while she held her wand out to Pearl and muttered something. White light flashed from Pearl's chest.  
"What did you do?"  
"Force opened her lungs."  
"Oh."  
"Sirius!"  
"Yea?"  
"What spells did you use on her?  
"Enervate."  
Ms. Pomfrey muttered absently.  
A golden phoenix feather flashed over Sirius's head. He held out his hands. A small vial filled with a clear liquid dropped in to his hands. He opened it and put a drop on his finger.  
"What are you doing?" asked Ms. Pomfrey.  
"A trick Dumbledore taught me. "He slowly put the drop on one of her closed eyelids then got another drop and did it to the other eye. Then he put exactly four drops on her lips. He gently opened her mouth.  
"Sirius!" Lily said warningly.  
"Don't worry." He poured the rest of the vial down her throat then closed her mouth.  
"What was that?""It was phoenix tears. From Fawkes."  
"What will that do?"  
"It should clear up any problems created by her attack and help with the asthma. Remember Professor Reynolds? 'Phoenix tears have amazing healing powers.' He said it enough times to brand it in to my brain!"  
"Agreed! Sorry, I forgot that... Hey! She's waking up!"  
Pearl's eyelids fluttered.  
Opened.  
"What happened?" asked Pearl.  
"You had an asthma attack and Sirius saved you!"  
"Hey!"  
"Oh. And Miss Pomfrey helped."

**A/N:I thrive on reviews!**

B/N: yeah review, I worked my arse off too. not really. but it's nice. and r&r MY story:)

**a/n: hey! i worked my arse off correcting your corrections! although i reaally think that anyone that reads her fic needs to review and tell her to flipping update!**


	5. The Not So Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 5

The Not So Calm Before The Storm

Not Just Another Lily James Fic

a/n: yes, i know that in the first chapter i said that Pearl was a brunette but now she will be Vietnamese. Sorry, my beta "fixed" it with out me realizing!Something yo may have noticed: I have put some lyrics at the top... I like the idea so i'm going to try and keep doing that.

Please review!

_To live and not to breathe,  
Is to die in tragedy,  
To run, to run away,  
To find what you believe,  
And I leave behind,  
This hurricane of fucking lies,  
I lost my faith to this,  
This town that don't exist_

_So I run,  
I run away_

_To the light of masochists,  
And I leave behind,  
This hurricane of fucking lies,  
And I walked this line,  
A million and one fucking times,  
But not this time_

_I don't feel any shame,  
I won't apologize_

_When there ain't nowhere you can go,  
Running away from pain,  
When you've been victimized,  
Tales from another broken home  
-Greenday, Jesus of Suburbia_

Three days after Pearls near-fatal asthma attack she and Sirius were standing in the Common Room. Remus was skimming through a book of muggle trivia facts that Lily had given him. James was planning his debate points for his upcoming row with Lily on nearly killing Pearl so that Lily would go out with him. Lily was laying upside down on an armchair waiting for the fireworks to start.

"So..."

"A needle pulling thread."

"Huh?"

"It's a muggle thing... Don't worry about it."

"Oh... Okay ... wait! Pearl you're... from magic parents aren't you?"

"Yes but my grandmother is muggle ... just realized that I didn't learn that from her... Lily taught it to me."

"Ok. So why did you call me in here again?"

Pearl sighed. " I never did tell you, did I? ... No, I didn't. Um... I'm sure I had a good reason... but I forgot it now... Shit."

"No problem,"Sirius responded," I have something for us to talk about... I think you owe me an apology."

"Yeah... that night have been it... But before I apologize ... what am I being sorry for?"

"My god! Are you really that dense? I just saved your fucking life! Even after you torment me, turn me down, insult me, call me good-for-nothing, insult my friends, think that I'm good only for snogging and pranking, in short you treat me like my family does!"

"Why does you family do that?"Pearl looked slightly horrified.

"Probably for the same reasons you do except add your hate to the fact that I'm a 'no good, stinking Gryffindor that is a -what was it? Oh yeah!- disgrace to Noble and Most Ancient House of Black!'"

"Listen... you know what, never mind! There's no point! Unloading my sad story on you is pointless because you don't care anyway!"Sirius was screaming now.

"I-"

"Just shut up!" Sirius yelled as he turned around. He stomped back to the Boys' Dormitory. James ran after him. Peter got up to do the same but Remus forced him down saying that James would take care of it. Lily flipped from her inverted position to both feet planted on the floor and striding over to Pearl who was now standing frozen and tears beginning to freely flow down her face.

"I...I didn't know..."she whispered, "I had no idea..." Lily hugged her. She remained motionless. She kept whispering 'I didn't know' over and over. Remus walked over.

"It's not something he likes to remember. That's why he acts like he does. He figures that if everybody loves him and worships him he might have something to combat the evil he gets when he goes home. His house is just one big hellhole for him. He hates it."

"Why doesn't he run away?"

"He did, Lily... He lives at the Potters'. His parents send him hate mail on a daily basis. Sirius can't escape. A lot of options closed for him when he left. He will never be able to get a job with the ministry because his dad is particularly good friends with the minister. His entire family disowned him. Right now, his only family is the Potters."

"It must take a lot to be him."

"You have no idea..."

next morning in the girls dorm...

"Where are you going?"

"Um.. I-I... I'm..."

Lily sat up in bed to face Pearl.

Pearl bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm... "

"You're apologizing..."

"Yes."

Lily rolled out of bed. She walked over to her friend. Lily took away the letter that Pearl held. It was addressed to Sirius. She ripped it in half. Pearl blinked. Lily walked Pearl over to her bed. They sat down. Pearl stayed silent and waited, knowing that if she waited long enough, Lily would tell her something valuable. It worked.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you send that letter. You could tell and I could tell that he didn't want pity. He wanted honesty. Now he's chosen to let out his feelings and you have to do the same. I don't know quite what you're feelings are for or about him but i know that you need to do this in person. If he wanted to rag on you about not liking him, he would have done it via a howler. Not saying it to you in person in a semi-crowded common room. When he let out what he had to say, he said it to whoever cared. And that was you. You need to talk to him. One on one. I'll get James and Remus and Peter out of the boys' dormitory for you if you like, but you need to say what you need to say. Good luck." Lily got up and steered Pearl out of the door. I'll get them out now. They'll be gone in 20 minutes.

"Yes."

As Pearl left she started thinking about what Lily had said. He had talked to her now she had to do the same. She thought for a moment. She didn't know what do do with herself. She sank in to one of the couches for a moment and thought. She tried to recall a conersation that she'd overheard once.

"That's what the boys said. The pear. It giggles when you tickle it."

"Really? That's all you need to get to the kitchens?"

"Shhh! Lower you voice!" the speaker quieted breifly.

There was a pause where Pearl couldn't hear anything.

"... The portrait on th-...floor..."

She struggled for a minute more trying desperately to figure out what the boy had said regarding what floor the blasted portrait was on. She would ask Sirius...

"Well... time to bite the... uh.. bolt... I think.."

She stood still as James and Remus and Peter blearily stumbled down the stairs. Peter tripped on a hassok and stayed down. Remus walked over to one of the desks and lay his head down to go to sleep. James fell straight on to the couch.

Slowly she walked up the stairs...

A/N: whoooooo... cliffie!

Please review! I only got reviews from hyperpearlgirl who reall doesn't count seeing as she was my editor, and Scarlette who I to send a link to. But yay! I got two from Lady Luna Negra. Go Lady luna!


End file.
